duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
SMV: Cruel Summer
Duchess Productions' music video of Cruel Summer by Ace of Base. Song: * Cruel Summer (1998) Song Sung By: * Ace of Base Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Emmy Comes in the Playroom) * Max: What's in the box, Em? * Emmy: Old toys. * Max: Toys! Lemme see! * (Airplane Goes Out of Order) * Max: Where are the "Vroom, vroom" sounds? * (He Takes Out a Top) * Max: This stuff's boring! * Emmy: I wonder why Mom and Dad like to play with them? * (Emmy Winds Up the Jack in the Box and the Jack Comes Out) * Emmy: Hmm. * Max: Know who has great toys? * Emmy and Max: The dragons! I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("Cruel Summer" by Ace of Base Plays) * (Beach Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: Beach Blanket Bungle) * (Beach Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Gadget Goes Hawaiian) * Moana: Hot summer streets and the pavements are burning I sit around. * Olivia Flaversham: Trying to smile but the air is so heavy and dry. * Naru Osaka: Strange voices are saying (What did they say?) Things I can't understand. * Kayley: It's too close for comfort this heat has got right out of hand. * Lulu Caty: It's a cruel (cruel), cruel summer, * Velma Dinkley: Leaving me here on my own. * Serena: It's a cruel (cruel), cruel summer, * Rei Hino: Now you're gone, you're not the only one, it's a cruel... * (Beach Scene from Johnny Bravo: Beach Blanket Bravo) * Brittany Miller: The city is crowded my friends are away and I'm on my own. * Jasmine: It's too hot to handle so I got to get up and go. * Usagi Tsukino: It's a cruel (cruel), cruel summer, * Becky Lopez: Leaving me here on my own. * Daisy: It's a cruel (cruel), cruel summer, * Ariel: Now you're gone, you're not the only one, it's a cruel... * Wanda Li: It's a cruel (cruel), cruel summer, * Ami Mizuno: Leaving me here on my own. * Daphne Blake: It's a cruel (cruel), cruel summer, * Kodachi Kuno: Now you're gone, you're not the only one, it's a cruel... * (The Powerpuff Girls Beach Partying) * Shanti: Mmm, now don't you leave me. Mmm, now don't you leave me. Now don't you leave me, come on, come on. * Lady: Mmm, now don't you leave me. Mmm, now don't you leave me. Now don't you leave me, come on, come on. * Blossom: It's a cruel (cruel), cruel summer, * Chibiusa Tsukino: Leaving me here on my own. * Gadget Hackwrench: It's a cruel (cruel), cruel summer, * Pocahontas: Now you're gone, you're not the only one, it's a cruel... * Judy Jetson: It's a cruel (cruel), cruel summer, * May: Leaving me here on my own. * Mulan: It's a cruel (cruel), cruel summer, * Kasumi Tendo: Now you're gone, you're not the only one, it's a cruel... * (Beach Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Shell Shocked) * (Beach Scene from Scooby Doo, Where are You!: A Clue for Scooby Doo) * (Song Ends) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Max: Come on, Emmy. Let's find our own buried treasure. * Emmy: Definitely. But where? * Max: There! * Emmy: But I thought you said this old stuff was boring. * Max: Uh-uh! This is our treasure! Uh-oh. * (Emmy and Max Laugh) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Sky Pirates; @1999-2005 PBS) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, Molly's Folly, A Pegasus Page Turner; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Gadget Goes Hawaiian, Kiwi's Big Adventure, Shell Shocked; @1989-1990 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon (The Cave of Mirrors, Now That's Flower Power; @1997 OLM) * Johnny Bravo (Beach Blanket Bravo; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * George Shrinks (Speed Shrinks; @2000-2001 PBS) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (@2008 Disney) * The Magic School Bus (For Lunch; @1994-1997 Nelvana) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * The Powerpuff Girls (Uh-oh Dynamo; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Jetsons: the Movie (@1990 Universal) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (A Clue for Scooby Doo; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Videos